


Surprise!

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Much cuteness and fluff, Rafael and Isabelle prepare a surprise for Magnus and Alec, Single Dads AU, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Rafael wants to prepare a surprise for Magnus and Alec - he makes a drawing of Magnus' and Alec's ''wedding''/ (promise) rings and goes to aunt Isabelle, who makes jewelry for a living to help him make his surprise come true. How will Magnus and Alec react?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 33
Kudos: 220
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Aunt, Izzy,’’ said Rafael and Isabelle glanced up at him. She as again looking after the little boy; Alec had an afternoon shift and couldn’t go pick up his son from preschool, so she volunteered to do it. She would get to spend some time with him  _ and _ she would maybe find out more about Alec’s and Magnus’ relationship. Unlike Alec, Rafe was proudly sharing information about Alec’s and Magnus’ relationship. One could call him their biggest supporter and it was honestly so adorable. Isabelle was happy for her brother because he seemed so happier ever since he and Magnus became a thing. Alec told her that they were taking it slow and she didn’t really find it surprising because he got burned when it came to Gavin and the rest of his previous relationships. Isabelle was just glad that he finally found someone that understood him and respected him… loved him properly. ‘’Aunt!’’ whined the boy because his aunt wasn’t responding as she was so lost in her own thoughts, quickly snapping out of it and then she smiled. 

‘’Yes, what is it, little man?’’ she asked after she finally stopped spacing out and Rafael smiled up to his ears because he had a plan! Before Isabelle came to pick him up, he drew something in preschool as he needed to share it with Isabelle. Izzy was a jewelry maker; lately her business has been taking off more and more and she was quite successful. Owned her little shop and had quite a lot of regulars. Rafael ran over to his backpack and then pulled out a folded piece of paper, skipping over to her again and she started laughing softly because she could tell that the little boy was up to something again; he had quite the active imagination. Not to mention that he came up with very interesting plans every now and then. It truly amused them all because for a three year old, he was quite smart!

‘’I have something to show you,’’ whispered Rafael and Isabelle nodded and grinned when she heard him whispering because it meant that it was some kind of a secret. It was only them in the apartment, but Rafael was still whispering because one could never be too careful. ‘’Look, look, I drew something,’’ he said and finally opened up a piece of paper. Isabelle narrowed her eyes and it took her a while, but it looked like a ring? At least to her, because Rafael’s painting skills were really abstract and because she didn’t want to be rude, she just let out a happy sigh and then clasped her hands together.

‘’Oh, this is so pretty, Rafe,’’ she said and ruffled his hair. Rafael happily smiled and then nodded, handing it over to her and Izzy didn’t really know what to do with it - did he draw her something? That warmed her heart and that picture was going right next to the others that Rafael drew for her already. In the span of three years, she had quite the collection already and liked adding into it more; some of them inspired her from time to time and she smiled softly. ‘’For me?’’ she asked and then leaned down to gently pinch Rafael’s cheek. ‘’Thank you so much, it’s really sweet of you that you drew me something. I’ll put it on my wall and-’’

‘’No,’’ said Rafael seriously and Isabelle was very much confused because she didn’t get why he was giving her the picture. ‘’This ring is special,’’ he said and Isabelle nodded slowly and Rafael happily sighed because…  _ Magnus and Alec were already married, yes?  _ So, it only made sense that they would get some rings to go with that! Their preschool teacher showed them a movie earlier that week in which there was a wedding! And in the wedding, there were rings, but Alec and Magnus didn’t exchange any, so Rafael made it his mission to change that. But he couldn’t get them just  _ any _ ring, it had to be special, so he made sure to draw one in arts and crafts, forward it to Izzy so that she could make two exactly the same ones and then the wedding could be finally complete! 

‘’Um, okay?’’ asked Izzy and then rubbed the back of her neck, thought about it for a while and then happily smiled. ‘’Oh, do you want me to make one?’’ she asked and Rafael quickly nodded. ‘’Oh,’’ she said and glanced down, smiling and then she hummed. ‘’Must be for a girl in your class?’’ she asked and Rafael shook his head -  _ no, it wasn’t like this!  _ His cheeks reddened a little bit, but he needed to tell her that there was no girl that he liked. No. 

‘’It’s not for me,’’ whined Rafael because his aunt was still not getting it.

‘’Okay?’’ she asked and then sighed. ‘’Rafe, I need you to help me out, because I’m not getting it,’’ she said playfully and then he nodded because he would be more than happy to do just that! 

‘’Is for dad and Magnus,’’ said Rafael and Isabelle’s eyes widened -  _ he said what now?!  _ Isabelle was shocked because Rafael truly caught her off guard and he then took in a deep breath because he had a lot to say. ‘’Dad and Magnus are married,’’ said Rafael happily and Isabelle blinked a few times.  _ Okay, all of that was news to her.  _ But then again, the boy had a big imagination and he was really excitable, so whatever he saw, it had to be- ‘’I heard them say  _ I love you _ ,’’ he said and Isabelle’s heart warmed up. Really? And Alec didn’t mention anything about that! How dared he?! Isabelle chuckled and then nodded softly. ‘’So-so-so, that means they are married,’’ said Rafael and Isabelle pressed her lips together.

‘’It’s not that simple, Rafe,’’ said Isabelle, but didn’t say too much as she didn’t want to crush the boy’s hopes. They might as well get married for real one day, but until then… ‘’Things like these take time,’’ said Izzy and Rafael’s face fell, the smile slowly disappearing and she quickly shook her head. ‘’No, no, I didn’t mean it like that,’’ she said and Rafael glanced up at her. ‘’I tell you what,’’ she said and Rafael was listening.

‘’Yes?’’ he asked.

‘’Adults… we like to complicate things,’’ she said and Rafael nodded.

‘’Yes, that is true,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’Make big deal out of nothing, make drama… big drama,’’ he said and Isabelle started laughing. Ah, such a wise three year old indeed.

‘’Yes, we like to make drama,’’ said Izzy and swallowed back her laughter. ‘’But things like… feelings, we like to take it slow,’’ she said and then rubbed the back of her neck. Right, she needed to keep it understandable for Rafael. ‘’The  _ I love you  _ step is step one of getting married,’’ she said and Rafael perked up…  _ there were steps to getting married?!  _ Oh, adults were so complicated!

‘’How many steps are they?’’ asked Rafael and Isabelle shrugged.

‘’I’m afraid that’s up to individual,’’ she said and Rafael sighed in a very dramatic manner. ‘’But,’’ said Izzy. ‘’Step one is the most important one and they’re slowly heading to next steps,’’ she said and Rafael nodded seriously.  _ That made sense, aunt was intelligent!  _ ‘’There’s also different kinds of rings,’’ she said and Rafael cocked his head to the side. ‘’There’s a wedding ring, an engagement ring… there’s also friendships rings, promise rings,’’ she carried on listing and Rafael’s head was spinning -  _ so many rings!  _ Again, adults were just so weird!

‘’That’s too many!’’ he shrieked. 

‘’Hear me out,’’ she said and Rafael nodded. ‘’Promise rings,’’ she said and Rafe nodded. ‘’Promise rings are semi-serious. Do you know what that means?’’ she asked and Rafael nodded. Yes, he thought so, he wasn’t quite sure. ‘’It means that… with a promise ring you promise someone that you really love them, yes?’’ she asked and Rafe nodded. ‘’You promise that you will take care of them, that you will be there for them,’’ she said and Rafael was thinking again. ‘’Understand?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Amazing, you’re such a bright boy for your age,’’ said Izzy. ‘’So,’’ she said. ‘’I could turn your ring into promise rings?’’ she asked and Rafael was excited  _ again. _ Oh, yes, that was a good idea! ‘’And after they’re done, we could give them to Magnus and Alec, what do you say?’’ she asked and Rafael nodded again. ‘’It shouldn’t take me too long, I’ll make sure to put them on my top priority,’’ she said and winked. ‘’In a couple of days, they’ll be done, if all goes right,’’ she said and Rafe was buzzing with excitement. ‘’And then we can surprise them,’’ she said and Rafael nodded.

  
‘’This is so cool,’’ he said and glanced up at his aunt. ‘’You’re so cool, Iz!’’ he said and Isabelle started laughing, but then started patting herself on the back.  _ Yes, yes she was very much cool indeed.  _


	2. Chapter 2

Alec has noticed that Rafael has been acting kind of suspicious for the past few day and he didn’t want to think of it too much, but he was beginning to wonder and worry as the once very talkative little boy was very quiet and didn’t really speak much. Nor to him or to Magnus for that matter. But he spoke completely normal with Max, Isabelle and the others around him. Alec asked his preschool teacher if something happened, but nothing really special happened, so he was starting to wonder if it was something about him and Magnus; all of the sudden, the boy was refusing to speak and was just minding his own business. And it wasn’t just Alec, Magnus noticed it as well, asking Alec a few days in a row if something happened, but was just as lost as Magnus and no matter how much they tried to think of something, nothing really happened. Their relationship was still going, slowly, but strong and Alec was starting to wonder what happened. Magnus asked his son, but Max refused to tell them as well. But they could tell that the younger boy was on it; he knew that something was up to. And that was quite concerning; why would a three year old confide in someone younger than him, but wouldn’t tell his father what was happening? Alec was getting so concerned that he decided to ask Gavin if Rafael has mentioned something to him, but he was just as in the dark as Alec and Magnus.  _ So, whatever happened, it had to be serious?  _

Alec tried talking to Isabelle, but she was also acting very weird, so that was just… Alec was pretty much annoyed with everyone because he didn’t like people hiding things away from him. Just what did he do to deserve this? So, yes, he was being extra bitchy at work that day. Being a barista meant that he had to work with other people and he didn’t like it one bit. He was always a little bit grumpty to some customers, but that day his annoyance chart was off the roof and he didn’t even want to talk to anyone. His co-worker, Clary, tried to talk to him, but it was useless and Alec didn’t even like her too much to begin with. Clary was dating his step brother, Jace, the two of them met through Alec. Jace came to pick up Alec from work one day and the two of them met. Not that Alec really minded their relationship, but the redhead had the tendency to ask too much questions. And to talk too much for his liking.

“Alec,” whined Clary because another one of their customers complained to her for Alec bringing her the wrong order. Ah, yes, he also couldn’t really focus because his mind was filled with too many worries. “Another wrong order?” asked Clary and crossed her arms on top of her chest. Alec glanced down and then arched his brow - what was he supposed to bring again? “She ordered caffe latte,” she said and Alec groaned because he brought her a plain cappuccino instead, but in his opinion, did it really matter? Damn, some people were really picky. Coffee was coffee, he didn’t know why they made such a big deal out of it. Spoiled brats! Now, Alec knew that it wasn’t the customer’s fault, but it was much easier to put the blame on someone else for his mistake, now wasn’t it?

“Coffee’s coffee’s, Fray,” grumbled Alec. “She should be happy that I even brought her one, I don’t know why she has to be so picky,” continued Alec his rant as he started to prepare the caffe latte that the other one ordered and Clary leaned against the counter because she could see that something was bothering Alec. “Do you have to stare at me like that? It’s making me uncomfortable,” said Alec because he could see Clary trying to figure out what in the world was up with him and Clary just rolled her eyes, but then started laughing because Alec was being ridiculous, just a little bit. 

“Okay, spill,” said Clary and took in a deep breath. “Who pissed you off this time? Should I have a talk with my boyfriend?” asked Clary and Alec huffed under his breath, but surprisingly, he shook his head and Clary cocked her head to the side. Oh, it wasn’t Jace this time! Huh, that was kind of surprising! “Oh, this is new,” she said and Alec couldn’t help but to chuckle just a little bit because usually he was bitching about Jace, yes. Or their boss. Or about random people; Alec’s constant mood was salt and sarcasm. In a way, Clary liked that about him, but at the same time, it kind of made it hard to work with him. Still, they were friends… not best friends, but they had a mutual respect for each other. Alec mainly because she somehow managed to put up with his brother. It was a miracle, really.

“It’s just,” said Alec and then shook his head. “Rafael isn’t telling me something,” said Alec and Clary arched a brow. She knew Alec’s son, of course, they were quite close and she loved the little one. She hoped that she and Jace could soon start a family of their own. Maybe somewhen in the near future. It was surely a nice thought. “It’s not like him to keep secrets from me,” he said and then shook his head. “Not to mention that he’s being kind of quiet when it comes to me and Magnus,” he said and Clary took in a deep breath.

“Uh-oh.”

“What?” asked Alec and glanced at her. “Fray, what was that  _ uh-oh _ ?” he asked and was even more panicking than before. Not that he was really panicking before, but he was in a state of… he didn’t even know how to explain it. Paranoia, maybe. 

“Nothing,” said Clary and shook her head. “It was more a comment about the whole situation,” she said and Alec pressed his lips together. “Did you try talking to him?” asked Clary and Alec pressed his lips together.  _ Ah, yes, talking to him.  _ Well, of course not, that didn’t even cross his mind. Psh, just who did Clary think that she was?! Alec rubbed his temples because he knew that Clary was just trying to help, but she wasn’t really helping and then he took in a deep breath.

“Gee, that never crossed my mind, Fray,” said Alec and Clary rolled her eyes, but then still smiled.  _ Right, this was Alec.  _ She knew that she needed to be careful when it came to him because they were still… well, in the process of becoming better friends. At least she hoped that one day they could be closer. And it wasn’t like Alec to be spilling her worries to her like that. Usually he went to his sister for advice, which surprised her because it seemed that he didn’t this time? “Of course I tried talking to him,” he said and Clary then took in a deep breath.

“Ask Izzy?” asked Clary. “She will know what to do and-”

“I tried,” said Alec and then literally laid on top of the counter. He had his head on top of it because he was too frustrated. He still didn’t take that freaking caffe latte to that woman, but he was going to. Soon. Ugh. Why was life so complicated?! “Nobody wants to tell me what’s happening and Rafe is talking with her completely normal. He’s talking normally to everyone except for me and Magnus,” said Alec and then bit his lip. “Maybe something happened in preschool, someone could say something to him and-”

“Alec, take it slow,” said Clary and smiled.

“I. Can’t,” said and pressed his lips together. “What-what if he doesn’t like me dating Magnus anymore? I don’t know, it’s just so-”

“Now, that’s just ridiculous,” said Clary and shook her head. “Even when I’m watching over him with Jace, all he talks about is you and Magnus and how happy he is because he got a new brother, Max,” said Clary, trying to calm Alec down and it worked, just a little bit. Yes, that was right, the redhead had a point.  _ Rafael loved Magnus,  _ so that made Alec feel a bit better, but still he couldn’t explain the sudden change in behaviour that Max was showing. It was kind of worrisome, taking in a deep breath and then he shook his head.

“You’re right,” said Alec. “I just hope-”

“Oi, waiter, where’s my coffee?!” shrieked the woman in the back and Alec grumbled under his breath.

“Right with you,  _ ma’am _ ,” said Alec, putting on a smile, but to Clary it just looked like he was constipated and then she shook her head. Still, she hoped that her friend was soon going to be in a better mood.

* * *

Magnus was also in a bad mood. He was going back home from work and worries fled to his mind again because he just couldn’t fight off this horrible feeling that something was wrong. It wasn’t like Max to act like this; he was being so  _ secretive _ about something and he could tell that it had to do something with Rafael. The two of them were hiding something from him and Alec and he didn’t like it either. Biting on his lip, Magnus took in a deep breath as he finally got out of the subway and then glanced around the city. His loft was near, Max was in there with Ragnor, who decided to look after him and Magnus bit onto his lip and then he looked down.  _ He needed to do something.  _ Maybe try to get the truth out in a different way? Bribing Max usually worked, with food and he bit his lip.  _ He was going to try that that evening.  _ Because he didn’t like the boys having a secret, it made him feel bad especially because the boys didn’t really communicate with him or Alec. 

So, Magnus had a plan, kind of. He got most of Max’s favourite snacks and he was going to try his method later that day. It was cheating, but then again… he was worried. Both he and Alexander were worried that maybe the boys didn’t like the idea of them dating again. They were probably worrying too much because the boys were always vocal about how happy they were with the idea of the two of them being together, going even as far as declaring them married, but then again… that could change. Kids could also change their minds and it worried Magnus, taking in a deep breath and then he nodded. So, he was going to  _ lure _ out the truth out from Max. 

An hour or so later, as Ragnor has returned back home and Magnus was in the kitchen with Max, preparing their dessert after dinner, Magnus decided to pop up the question. Max was happily sitting in his high chair and was happily singing a song that he has learned in daycare, Magnus going over to him and Max’s eyes lit up when he saw that Papa made pancakes. And not just any pancakes, but they were  _ blueberry ones  _ and he literally squealed. ‘’Pancakey, pancakey, blueberry pancakey,’’ sang out the two year old and Magnus already felt guilty about his technique. Still, he pushed away those worries and he nodded.

‘’Yes, my little Blueberry, today we’re having blueberry pancakes for the dessert,’’ said Magnus and made sure to cut Max’s pancake into little pieces before handing it over to Max, who was impatiently waiting for it, his eyes on it and they were literally shining. Papa was taking kind of a long time to do that though and he let out an impatient whine. ‘’Yes, yes, coming,’’ said Magnus and Max nodded, but was still impatient about it. ‘’Say, Maxie,’’ said Magnus and Max glanced at his dad. ‘’Can I ask you something?’’ he asked and the little boy didn’t really say anything.  _ Those pancakes looked so good and he was prepared to do anything to get his little hands on them!  _ Nobody was going to keep him away from his true love!

‘’Papa, pancakey!’’

‘’Soon, Maxie, soon,’’ said Magnus and continued cutting it. ‘’I was just wondering,’’ said Magnus and Max glanced at his dad. ‘’It’s something that I’ve noticed,’’ he said and Max didn’t really respond to it. ‘’Are Rafe and you keeping a secret from me and Alec?’’ asked Magnus and Max glanced at him. That seemed to work like cold shower and the boy just shook his head, quite hard and he then covered his mouth because he didn’t want the truth to slip out. Truth was, Max knew what Rafael and aunt Izzy were up to; there was a ring that Rafael told him about. It was supposed to be a  _ surprise _ for Papa and Alec. But it was hard keeping such a secret away from them, so that was why the boys didn’t really talk to them - they didn’t want to end up blurting out the secret.  _ It was hard!  _

‘’Papa, pancake!’’ whined Max instead.

Magnus chuckled, but nodded. ‘’Yes, here you go,’’ said Magnus and decided to feed Maxie that evening. Max happily sighed when he finally got the first piece. ‘’It’s yummy, isn’t it?’’ asked Magnus and Max nodded, reaching for the fork with his hand, but Magnus shook his head. ‘’It’s okay, Papa will feed you today,’’ he said and Max was even happier! It was tough eating without making a mess! ‘’Look at the train come, open up for choo-choo,’’ said Magnus and Max opened up for the big piece of pancake and he happily cheered.

‘’Yum!’’

“Very yummy indeed,” said Magnus and then glanced back at his son, who was already watching the other piece of pancake that he had stuck on his fork. However, instead of feeding it to his son, Magnus held it in air for just enough time to get Max frustrated and he took in a deep breath. “Why are you and Rafe acting so suspicious lately? Have you really been keeping a secret away from Alexander and I?” asked Magnus and Max perked up again and he covered his mouth again and he quickly shook his head.  _ He made a pinky swear with Rafael, he couldn’t tell Papa!  _ “Are you sure?” asked Magnus because Max was obviously not telling him the truth and he was adorable with how much he tried to keep the secret back. Magnus was kind of impressed, it wasn’t like Max to keep a secret for such a long time. Then again, he was getting older, so maybe that was why…

“Yes,” said Max.

“Are you really sure?” asked Magnus and then waved the fork in front of Max’s eyes and Max shook his head then. Ah, it was working. Magnus chuckled, but he felt guilty about it and he bit his lip. “Mind sharing the secret with Papa?” asked Magnus and Max quickly shook his head and then covered his eyes. Papa was making it very difficult. “I’ll let you eat the entire pancake, hmm?” he asked because Magnus just wanted to come to the bottom of it all. “Don’t you want it?”

“Papa!”

“Yes?”

“No!” decided Max and then shook his head. “Max promised, I promise,” said Max and pointed at himself. “Surprise, big surprise. Not tell,” he said and then shook his head.  _ If he wasn't getting that pancake, then so be it!  _ Magnus was shocked and was sitting there in disbelief.  _ His two year old son has just declined eating his favourite dessert because he didn’t want to break a promise.  _ A one that he made to Rafael. Magnus bit his lip and he could see Max tearing up, because the boy thought that he wasn’t getting those pancakes and Magnus felt like an ass. But he was also…  _ the boys were preparing a surprise for them?!  _ He bit his lip and his heart melted, because that would kind of make sense… the whole secretive thing. 

“Maxie, I’m sorry. Papa was mean,” said Magnus and then finally handed the blueberry pancake over to his Blueberry and Max cheered up. “I’m sorry,” said Magnus again and Max blinked a few times, sniffling and then he looked up at Magnus, who ruffled his hair. “No need to cry, okay? It’s amazing how well you can keep a secret,” said Magnus. “And promises cannot be broken, so you’re doing an amazing job,” said Magnus and bit his lip.  _ He had to call Alexander though, so that he could stop worrying.  _ If the boys were planning a surprise, then everything was okay. 

“Papa not mean,” said Max. 

“Aw, thank you. Eat up now, okay?” asked Magnus and Max nodded, already stuffing his face with yummy food. As the boy was busy eating, Magnus made a call to Alec, putting his mind at ease finally.

_ But they were both excited - what could the surprise be?!  _


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Magnus walked inside of Alec’s loft; Isabelle decided to look after the boys that day, picking both of them up from preschool and daycare and Magnus and Alec already knew that something was up! Since that day that Max told Magnus that there was a surprise coming up for Alec and Magnus, both of them were really impatient to find out what in the world it was; it was hard knowing that something big was coming up, but not knowing. Both of them felt like giddy kids, trying their best to pretend that they didn’t know anything, but they were slowly slipping up. A few days later and it seemed that the secret was soon going to be out, both of them grinning because Isabelle was supposed to be home with the kids, but they couldn’t see or hear anyone - so they were hiding? Alec was trying his best to hold back his laughter and Magnus was looking around the place -  _ where were they?!  _

Magnus then noticed something when the two of them walked inside of Alec’s living room and Magnus tugged onto Alec’s hand, pointing over to the coffee table because there was a little piece of paper on it and there was something written on it. Alec perked up and then gave Magnus a little wink and the two of them made their way to the coffee table, Alec feeling his excitement growing because he couldn’t wait to find out what the kids and Izzy were plotting! And on the piece of paper, there was a little note left for the both of them from Izzy. Alec cleared his throat and then picked it up. ‘’Ah, it seems that Iz has left us a little note,’’ commented Alec and Magnus leaned closer to see what it was. He was very curious to see how it was all going to play out and they both started laughing.

The note said:  _ Alec and Magnus! The boys and I have prepared a little something for you. Though, it’s not that small. It’s quite big and the surprise is waiting for both of you in the dining room, on the table. It’s a gift from the boys, if you want to find out what it is, proceed walking into the dining room!  _ Magnus and Alec exchanged looks and Magnus then shook his head, both of them laughing quietly because all three of them were beyond adorable. ‘’So, the dining room it is?’’ asked Magnus and Alec grinned, but then nodded and he took his hand, guiding Magnus into his dining room and Magnus grinned when he saw something indeed waiting for them on the table. Alec could feel Magnus’ grip around his hand getting a little bit tighter, which just showed Alec how excited he was. So was he!

‘’I wonder what they’ve prepared for us,’’ said Alec and then winked. Magnus nodded as well and then rubbed his palms together. There was a larger box in the middle of the table and Alec could tell that it was Isabelle’s craft work. He could recognise her work anywhere. ‘’Oh, Iz made this,’’ commented Alec and Magnus perked up. He knew that Isabelle was making jewelry and he quite liked her work. ‘’For us though?’’ asked Alec as he still didn’t really get what was happening.

‘’Oh, look, the box says open me,’’ said Magnus and then grinned. It looked like it was written by one of the boys and Alec smiled, nodding. ‘’So, I suppose we should go ahead and just open it. I cannot wait much longer, the anticipation is making me nervous,’’ said Magnus and Alec was totally on the same page, slowly opening up the box and the first thing that they saw was another note that was left for them from Izzy and Alec took in a deep breath. ‘’Ugh, more reading,’’ said Magnus and Alec started laughing.  _ Magnus was adorable when he was impatient.  _

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said Alec and then picked up the note, opening it up and this time, there was a much longer text left for them. So, he decided to read it out loud that time, to make the moment more meaningful. ‘’Dear Papa and dad,’’ he said and was surprised. Oh, the boys have left it for them and had Izzy write it for them? Interesting. Magnus quickly glanced at the note as well, but waited for Alec to start reading it. ‘’There is a surprise for you inside of the box, aunt Izzy made something pretty for you. I and Max designed it, open up and see what is inside, it’s very special,’’ read out Alec and Magnus was cracking up next to them. ‘’PS: Magnus, Alec… this was all the boys’ plan and I must say that it’s such an adorable little gift for you. If it’s too much, it’s okay, you don’t have to wear them, but I thought it would be an adorable little present for you. Rafael designed them with much love and care in his little heart. They’re adorable and I hope you’ll like them. I worked hard on them because I wanted your promise rings to be more than perfect. Love, Izzy.’’

‘’She said what now?!’’ asked Magnus. Alec didn’t really pay attention to what he was reading at first, but then it soon started sinking in and he re-read the last few lines a few more times and he ended up dropping the paper and he glanced at Magnus, who was now just standing there, looking quite shocked and he then pressed his lips together. ‘’Promise rings? Your sister made promise rings for  _ us _ ?!’’ asked Magnus and Alec slowly nodded, his heart about to jump out of his chest and Magnus gulped down again and then glanced inside of the box. Inside of it, there was a smaller one indeed and there was where the rings were. Magnus pressed his lips together and then… his heart melted.

‘’Promise rings, for us,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who wasn’t showing much reaction as he didn’t know how Alec felt about it. Maybe it was still too soon, but then again they’ve been together for almost three months. Then again- Alec didn’t say anything and he just reached inside of the box and then opened up the smaller one. There were two rings inside of it, two identical ones and each had a heart on top of it - not too much, it was tasteful made. It showed that Izzy made sure to include the heart, which were probably Rafe’s own design, but she made it more wearable. Magnus couldn’t look away from them, keeping his breath in and he didn’t really allow himself to breathe quite yet, looking over at Alec, who was just smiling, not even trying to hold his smile back and he bit his lip. ‘’Oh, wow,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled as well, feeling relief flushing over him and he leaned closer.

‘’They’re so pretty,’’ commented Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’I was, um, actually thinking about something like this already,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched his brow. ‘’The promise rings, I mean, but I wasn’t sure if-if you would like the idea,’’ said Magnus and then smiled. ‘’I’m just old fashioned and a hopeless romantic,’’ said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’Things like rings and stuff mean a lot to me, even though it doesn’t really-’’ he started, his voice trailing off and then he huffed. ‘’You know what I mean,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled softly. 

‘’I know what you mean,’’ said Alec and then gently nudged him. ‘’And I love the idea, by the way,’’ said Alec and glanced over to Magnus, who was looking up at him and then leaned down, pressing their lips together and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling, his face hurting from smiling too much.  _ It was just… Alexander was just so amazing.  _ Camille never really gave a shit about stuff like this; all that she cared about was if the jewelry was worth a lot of money, that was all.  _ She made Magnus buy another engagement ring because she wasn’t happy with the first one; yes, she was that shallow!  _ Magnus shook his head and then finally snapped back to reality. ‘’They’re stunning,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded - stunning indeed. And the fact that the boys were there to have a say in it made it even more meaningful!

‘’I can’t believe that they boys thought about it. Here we were thinking that maybe they were upset with us for some reason when in reality they were planning  _ promise rings  _ for us,’’ commented Magnus and Alec nodded because he couldn’t believe it too. Max and Rafe were such sweethearts and even more romantic than the two of them, it seemed. Alec wanted to put the ring on Magnus, but then at the same time, he couldn’t stop looking at them. They were so lovely. Just as he was about to take it out of the box to put it on his boyfriend, Magnus and Alec heard  _ something.  _ It was whispers coming from around the corner and both of them perked up because they thought that they were alone in the apartment, but apparently they weren’t.

‘’ _ Aunt, what are they doing _ ?’’ Alec was able to hear and he could make out that the voice was Rafael’s, Magnus pressing his lips together as he didn’t want his laughter to be heard. Ah, so they were all home and were spying on them - that was to be expected, if he was being completely honest and he started cracking up.  _ Adorable.  _

‘’ _ Looking at the rings, _ ’’ came back Izzy’s whisper and Rafael whined.

‘’ _ They’re still only looking?’’ _ whined the boy and as he was getting more and more impatient, his whines and his voice was growing louder. Isabelle tried shushing him, but it wasn’t really working and she knew that Magnus and Alec probably were already able to hear them and she was just playing along. ‘’ _ I wanna see them put it on! Iz! Tell them to put it on! _ ’’ whined Rafael and Alec was starting to laugh as well because that was adorable.  _ ‘’Take picture!’’ _

‘’ _ Max wanna see, wanna see! _ ’’ came out Max’s whine as well and Magnus started laughing louder because they boys were honestly too adorable - how much more adorable could they possibly get and he glanced over at his boyfriend, who was just shaking his head. It would be such a pity if they told the boys that they could hear them, it would crush their little hearts, so Alec finally decided that there was enough waiting and he took out the ring and Magnus felt his heart beating much faster because  _ it was finally happening _ .

‘’Let me put yours on,’’ said Alec softly and held Magnus’ hand, placing the box down and Magnus looked into his eyes -  _ ah, such pretty eyes.  _ Then he glanced down at their hands and his heart melted when he felt the ring slipping onto his finger and as soon as he did that, he could hear the boys squealing from around the corner and then came Izzy’s  _ shhh.  _ Magnus and Alec tried their best not to laugh and they just smiled. ‘’It looks amazing on you, Magnus,’’ said Alec softly and placed his hand over Magnus, bringing it up to his lips and pressed a kiss over the knuckles. Magnus grinned and then took Alec’s ring from the box and placed it onto Alec’s ring.

‘’I love, darling,’’ said Magnus and looked up, Alec’s eyes filled with love and adoration and he couldn’t look away. Magnus smiled and then kissed Alec softly, Alec gently cupping his face and then he kissed him back, Magnus chasing his lips after Alec pulled back and the giggles were getting louder and louder. Isabelle was just shaking her head because she knew at that point that Magnus and Alec could hear them, but they didn’t say anything. They played along, so did Izzy and then finally gave the boys a signal that it was okay for them to jump out and scream  _ surprise  _ like they wanted to… for days now!

“Papa, papa!” cried out Max, who was the first one to run to the two of them and Magnus started laughing, turning around and he then smiled all the way up to his ears when he saw his precious little boy, leaning up and he picked him up, happily spinning around with him in his arms and Max was giggling, happily cheering on. He was beyond excited and Rafael slowly peeked from around the corner and then took in a deep breath and slowly walked over to his father. Alec shook his head and then crossed his arms on top of his chest, but then picked his son up as well and then placed a little kiss on top of his cheek. Rafael happily laughed and then glanced at his dad.

“Surprise, dad!” he cried out happily and Alec shook his head.

“That was quite the surprise,” said Alec and then shook his head, Isabelle eventually joining in as well. He was still very surprirsed and curious to learn how the boys came to such an idea - to create promise rings for the two of them. It crossed Alec’s mind as well - to buy one for him and Magnus, but he never actually was corageous enough to actually do it. But he was happy now that he waited a bit longer because these were everything and a lot more special than if he was about to get them over in a store. “Just how did you boys came to such a good idea? And to ask aunt Izzy?”

“Oh, yes,” said Isabelle and then grinned. “It was all them.”

“Dad, teacher showed us a movie and there was a wedding,” explained the three year old. “You and Magnus needed rings, so I drew them and-and aunt Izzy was so cool to make them,” he said and Alec was nodding along, Magnus only smiling as he was listening to the boy rambling. “It was wedding ring, but then Izzy explained me. I didn’t know there’s steps to getting married,” said Rafael and Alec arched a brow.

“There are?” he asked and then glanced over at Magnus, who shrugged as he also didn’t know what the in the world was the little boy talking about.

“Yes, yes, aunt explained it all,” said Rafael. “This ring is step two. But I know that adults make drama, so wedding is still not, yes?” asked Rafael, who was slowly starting to understand more things. Alec slowly nodded and Isabelle was smiling.  _ It seemed that Izzy explained wedding in steps to the boy?  _ It made sense, it would be easier for him to understand and Alec was just smiling. ‘’Soon wedding step will be,” said Rafael and Max sang out the wedding march.

“Oh, you boys, are too precious,” said Magnus and Alec looked over at his sister. He was going to thank her properly a bit later, but for now a hug was enough, hugging Isabelle tightly, Magnus as well and then Magnus embraced Alec, who was just smiling there in his arms. And Isabelle was just smiling and watching all of them. They all looked so happy… like a family. She sighed and then nodded; she was glad that she got to be a part of it. She was more than happy to accept Magnus into their family. He was more than welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
